Akkie's Journey
by Kimu-chan
Summary: Original Charrie Fic. Akkie is a 14 y/o trainer just starting out and this is about her trying to find her place as a pokemon trainer. PG for some language. CHAPTER 3 IS UP FINALLY!! PLEASE R&R!!! *UNFINISHED*
1. Akkie Starts Out Battle 1

Hey this is my second story (that I started, I'm waiting for someone to review the prologue of Dragon Slayer in original fics) and I'm using an original trainer. Akiko "Akkie" Matsuoka! Whenever I get around to writing DBZ, and just other fanfics you'll see I simply love this fic character. She mostly looks the same in each fic but her past (and haircut) changes depending on the anime show. So please R&R!!! Tankies n.n'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Akkie lay on her bed facing upward with her eyes closed. Her legs were crossed one over the other, and as the music from her headphones blasted in her ears she hummed along. She was fourteen, which was older than most trainers in this certain generation started out as. But Akkie was perfectly fine with it, she was pretty, popular, and fairly spoiled and that kept her satisfied for a couple years. After a few more songs she finally sat up and turned off her CD player. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and it hung down to almost the middle of her back. She stood up and slowly put her hair up in a high ponytail with strands on either side of her head that would lightly border the sides of her face. As she glanced into the mirror she tested her smile while her lime green eyes lit up and sparkled with delight. She looked towards her alarm clock where the numbers 3:49 were outlined in a crimson luster and walked downstairs.  
  
She had already been dressed before and her aqua backpack was already packed with a sleeping bag, extra clothes, food, water, and other necessary items. The local Mahogany Pokemon Lab was right next door to her own house and she wasn't hungry anyway that morning. She bent down to tie her tennis shoes and picked up her backpack as she paused once more in the mirror in the hall. Her hair was perfect in her normal ponytail by now, and her outfit consisted of a dark blue tank top, jean shorts, white sport socks that were cut short, and white tennis shoes. She nodded to herself in the mirror before walking out her door towards the lab. Having no time to spare she walked right out the door without notifying her father who was too involved in minor details of his work as he sat at the kitchen table and sipped coffee.  
  
Akkie, now inside the professor's lab as she and three other new trainers stood around a table with four pokeballs set around it. She listened closly as the professor finished explaining how their pokedexes were already programmed to participate in the Johto League.  
  
"Now," the professor continued, "I have two different methods of deciding who gets what pokemon. The first method is that I shuffle these four cards and each of you pick one. The cards have pokemon on them and the one you pick is the pokemon you get. There's an Eevee, a Weedle, a Pidgey, and a Hoppip. The other method also uses cards but time the cards have numbers on them. The person with the number 1 gets to pick first and so on. What would you rather do?" A heavy silence came over the room for a few long seconds before the youngest new trianer, one who just turned ten, piped up, "If we do the second one we at least have some say."  
  
But another sense of logic came from the other ten year old in the room, "But if we do that then the pokemon chosen last will get its feelings hurt. I think the first method is best."  
  
After a long decussion they all agreed on the first method. As she left the lab with her new belt that carried her pokedex and pokeballs Akkie noticed her mother waving at her from the small crowd of family and friends that came to grant the new trainers good luck. She sheepishly and reluctantly waved back. There was only one way out of the crowd and her mother couldn't get there so as Akkie began to leave her mother shouted "What pokemon did you receive?!" To this Akkie grinned and responded with "You'll see at the Johto League!"  
  
Once Akkie was away from the crowd she hummed a short tune as she skipped along the route out of the city towards the ice path. She wasn't sure how she'd handle the cave but she knew it was the quickest way to the Violet City Gym, and that was where she was going to go. Soon she slowed down to a walk. She then began talking to herself, "It sure becomes lonely here fast... Maybe I should let my new pokemon out..." She yanked the only pokeball that was a dwelling place for one of her future champions. She turned it, changing into a larger pokeball and she brou ght her hand back to throw it.  
  
"So you ARE a pokemon trainer." Akkie froze and turned around almost embarrassed that all this time she was being followed and didn't even realize it. There standing was a young boy who looked barely old enough to be a pokemon trainer. "I challange you to a pokemon battle, one on one."  
  
Akkie continued blinking, "A battle.. but I.."  
  
"Stop the excuses. You have a pokemon, and I know it, and I want to battle."  
  
"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt to have a battle.."  
  
"Okay... I choose you! Marill!" The boy grabbed one of his pokeballs, threw it hard, and the pokeball opened and a red light turned into a small Marill.  
  
"Go Weedle?" Akkie cluelessly pressed the white button on the ball which, like the Marill, flashed a crimson light, then became a Weedle.  
  
"Marill! Water Gun!" The Marill breathed in deeply then spat out a small cyclone of water speeding towards the little bug pokemon.  
  
"Weedle dodge it!" Akkie watched on as her pokemon slid out of the way just in time, "Now use your String Shot!" Weedle spurt out an impressive amount of web for its level, but Marill countered that attack with another Water Gun, even without the guidence of its trainer.  
  
"Now Tackle it Marill!" Marill raced towards Weedle. Weedle tried to dodge but Marill was too fast. Akkie cried out its name as it was hit back and, because of its weak level, knocked out. Ever so slowly, Akkie brought up its pokeball and called him back.  
  
"You did great for your first battle, Weedle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Akkie got a Weedle. Ok, I always did like Weedle a lot really but what a horrible first pokemon. I almost did Eevee but I'm tired of the main characters always having luck on their side and getting the best pokemon. So I decided on Weedle. So please review. And if its horrible, blame it on the time. It may only be 10:23 but I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night and I was forced to be up and running all day long so x.x;; I'm pretty worn out. Well, Thank again if you read it. 


	2. Akkie Catches Pidgey Harukikun Appears

Hiyaz! It was good to see some reviews within a day so... I'm going on to chapter two. Hope ya like it! But... it is a bit more immature than the last I think ^^;;; And there's a few curse words in here as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
For a minute or two Akkie looked rather disappointed, which was how she felt. But she was able to force a smile over to the young boy who was dancing around with his tiny Marill. At that point he stopped and flashed a victory smile over to her.  
  
"You're not that bad. Good fight."  
  
She simply nodded and turned and walked back on her route towards the ice path. As she walked she glanced at the trees overhanging the route. She noticed a few Pidgey nestled together on a branch resting. She thought to herself *One of those would be a cinch to capture. They're practically asleep.* She grabbed Weedle's pokeball, enlarged it, then pressed the button letting him out. She knelt down next to him and whispered, "Now I know that you probably don't feel too well after that last battle, but I need you to just use just one little String Shot on any one of those Pidgey's over there. Don't wear yourself out I just think we'll be safer to have another pokemon with us in the ice path." Weedle nodded before inching over to the tree where the Pidgey were unaware of any danger. Akkie stood ready with one pokeball in both hands, one if Weedle needed out, one to throw at a Pidgey. Weedle arched up onto its highest point and shot out a web at the Pidgey.  
  
"Pidgey!" One of the Pidgey's was awake enough to faintly see the Weedle attack. That Pidgey cried out a warning to the other two and flew out of harm's way. Another Pidgey was able to escape but the web barely hit the last on the wing, disabling her flight. She fell to the ground frantically flapping about on the ground.  
  
"She's pretty strong but not all that great when it comes to speed, huh Weedle?" Weedle whimpered back a soft answer. Akkie clicked her tongue, "Sorry Weedle, but I think you're gonna have to give her a Poison Sting to keep her from getting away. Can you handle that?" Weedle nodded back slowly, looking tired and almost unconscious. He ran forward as fast as he could in his damaged state and was able to ram into the Pidgey causing poison to go from the horn on Weedle's head into the Pidgey. The impact, plus Weedle's injuries, knocked Weedle out. After Akkie called Weedle back she looked towards the Pidgey who by now was moving much slower. Akkie placed Weedles pokeball on her belt then pulled back the empty pokeball she'd been holding and threw it at Pidgey. She watched the pokeball wiggle back and forth once.. then twice.. then the ball stopped wiggling and the button came into place.  
  
"I caught my first pokemon..." Akkie blinked a few times but then a smile wiped her entire face. "I caught my first pokemon!"  
  
As she placed Pidgey's pokeball on her belt she felt as if she was being watched, but when she turned around no one was in sight. She shrugged the odd feeling off and continued walking. She was walking for about a half hour when she saw the cave, then she began to run. It was about then when she heard the sound of running slightly behind her right behind the trees. *So someone or something IS following me.* As she reached the entrance she thought a plan to herself that would make it easy to find out who was following her. As she walked in there was an immediate turn right. As she rounded that corner she slid up right against the wall but continued walking in place so the baka would think she was still walking.  
  
She waited probably for only half a minute, her footsteps getting smaller and softer than the ones when she first went in. That's when she heard some footsteps enter the cave slowly. It was obvious that whoever was behind her didn't want to be seen. She stopped walking in place and simply listened. She was probably blushing when she heard a male voice not too much older than her start to mutter curses to himself.  
  
"Shit, this place is so enclosed there's no where to hide from that girl. Dammit!" (A/N: whoever reviews this please tell me if its dammit or damn it cause me and my friends are having trouble with that)  
  
*His voice is so...It's not too deep that it sounds evil but its not girly...It's perfect and I bet he's cute.* For a moment she started daydreaming about what he might look like, but then she snapped into reality.  
  
"Okay! Who are you and WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?" She jumped out in front of the young man yelling at him. He looked startled, he obviously wasn't a very bright person but, in turn, he was just as cute as Akkie anticipated. He had dirty blonde hair that was short, but messily spiked up. His dark blue eyes almost completely matched his dark blue shirt. His shorts were baggy and were a tan color while his shoes were black. He saw her and his face just went bright red. She stood there a minute blinking, then began laughing. He regained himself and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It was just the look on your face. So why were you stalking me?"  
  
"Stalking? You? Don't be silly, I'm just a pokemon trainer coming through here."  
  
"Who do you think I am? Stupid? I heard you say 'There's no place to hide from the girl.'" He pressed his index fingers together.  
  
"That's not exactly what I said..."  
  
"Well that's besides the point. You're a pokemon trainer and you're following...You're one of those damn trainers that follow someone for a period of time then try to surprise them with a battle aren't you?"  
  
"Not exactly..." He looked down in defeat. Akkie had him mentally cornered.  
  
"So what's your name?" She crossed her arms and slightly smirked.  
  
"Kamata Haruki, and you?" (A/N: just a lil note. in Japan they say their family names' first when using full names so that's how I have them introduce themselves. So Haruki is his personal name that everyone calls him.)  
  
"Matsuoka Akiko. Call me Akkie though." His eyes widened to this information.  
  
"Matsuoka... As in Matsuoka Hideyori-sama? You're related to him?"  
  
"If you're talking about the famous professor who pays no attention what-so-ever to his family. That's my father." Akkie looked rather irritated and angry. Her eyes that were calm even when she was speaking angrily now looked fiery and hard.  
  
"Don't act so pissed. Do you know how lucky you are to have such a famous dad?"  
  
"Don't tell me how to act Haruki-kun." She turned back around and walked silently and quickly. She wasn't even jogging but for some reason it seemed like she was walking that fast. Haruki stood there blinking for a second then ran after her.  
  
"Akiko-san! Wait!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm just gonna stop there. So, Haruki (obviously) has some trouble with cussing. So he's gonna be cussing a lot and for a certain reason he's join up with Akkie. Actually its already obvious I think but he likes her e.e;; So because of the cussing should I change it to PG-13 or keep it at PG? Cause he's gonna have some serious cussing fits. And should I change it from General part of the genre to Romance since, you know, Akkie and Haruki like each other and they WILL kiss. So... yeah.. Review! ^^;; 


	3. Akkie Stumbles Harukikun Saves From Dis...

"Akiko-san! Wait up for me!" Haruki ran up beside her and continued jogging to keep up with her fast-paced walking.  
  
"Why should I?" Akkie continued glaring straight ahead, not once glancing at Haruki as she spoke sourly.  
  
"I wanna meet your father! He's one of the most brillant minds of his age!" At this remark Akkie swerved around to look at Haruki. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him straight towards her so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Trust me Haruki-kun. You do not want to meet him." This bit of advice didn't phase Haruki's excitment at all.  
  
"Did he help you pick out your pokemon? Since HE'S your father did you get first pick or anything?"  
  
"He's a college professor for people, not pokemon. And even if he was he still wouldn't pay me any extra attention. Heck, he pays his students more attention then me." She brought her arms back down to her sides and continued walking, a bit slower this time.  
  
"Damn, you're tough to talk to aren't you?" Haruki lifted an eyebrow for a moment but then shrugged it off and continued walking also.  
  
They both walked silently for several minutes, while Akkie slowly wore off her anger at her father by looking around the cave, which, in her opinion, was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw. She kept walking, now happily glancing around at all the crystal and ice, until suddenly Haruki grabbed her arm, yanking her back a few steps. Haruki pulling her back so hard unexpectedly caused her to loose her balance, and she fell on her butt on the ice-covered ground. She winced painfully for a moment then glared at Haruki.  
  
"What the hell's your problem? You could've hurt me!"  
  
"Watch where you're walking! You could've gotten hurt far worse than what you're complaining about!" He had a slightly annoyed expression on his faced as he pointed to the ground in front of them. "Notice any difference?"  
  
Akkie blinked looking at where he was pointing before she realized that he just saved her from a cracked skull or worse.  
  
"The ice turns slippery..."  
  
Haruki nodded slightly, "And here I thought I was the stupid one."  
  
As Akkie slowly stood up and brushed herself off she spoke, softly now, "Now what? How do we get across?"  
  
Haruki lifted an eyebrow at the word "we" realizing that this was the first time she actually included him in her plans. "Well... I guess we'll have to use our pokemon unless you'd rather slide across on your ass?"  
  
"Uh, pokemon. Please."  
  
"What pokemon do you have?"  
  
"I have a Weedle and Pidgey. I doubt those will help too much?"  
  
Haruki thought for a moment, "I'm sure they could do something but... I'm not smart enough to figure it out."  
  
"Well thats just perfect, now ain't it?" Akkie droned sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I've sorta been a trainer slightly longer than you... So I slightly more pokemon than you."  
  
"How long have you been a trainer?"  
  
"Five years."  
  
"Yup, that's slightly longer."  
  
"Well, with me I have my Quilava, Raichu, Pidgeot, Scyther, Golduck, and Pochena." (a/n: for those of you that don't know about the new pokemon being released for Pokemon Advanced, Pochena is a biting pokemon. It looks like a gray wolf to me and its an ice type. Visit www.pojo.com and the pokedex to see it, its the third to last pokemon)  
  
"Pochena? I never heard about that pokemon... Damn, is my head in the clouds?"  
  
Haruki laughed gleefully, "Nah, I just turned out to be one of those lucky trainers to catch a new breed that nothing's known about. I dunno too much about Pochena except that it's an ice type and it likes to bite."  
  
"Let's use Pidgeot to get across if thats okay with you."  
  
"That's fine," Haruki answered as he pulled a pokeball from his belt and pressed the button on the pokeball so a flash of red light filled out to become a Pidgeot.  
  
"Oh, wow," Akkie cooed, "I've never seen such a beautiful and dignified pokemon so close."  
  
Haruki blinked, "It's just a Pidgeot, not an Arcanine or anything ya know."  
  
"Just a Pidgeot? Is that how you talk to all your pokemon. Oh well... You're just a stupid boy!"  
  
"You freak out over the simplest things you know?" Akkie just returned a semi-glare in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And thats where I'm finishing off. I'm sorry that took so long, but I didn't start this chapter till I got a review and then I got caught up in sickness, then school work, then more sickness, then make-up work, and now I found barely enough time to finish it off x.x; So.. be ready to make this chapter last till Halloween or something cause I doubt I'll find much time to work on this for a while. 


End file.
